The First Meet
by bonnieforever
Summary: This is my idea of how Bonnie and Damon would have meet. If julie plec would've gave the idea of bamon meeting first on the show. So comment my first fanficiton story . let me know what you did


Bonnie sighed as she strolled out of Mystic Grill with her massager bag close to her side, she ran a hand through her messy curls.

She stared thinking about Matt and Elena, how she felt bad for him. She had loved her best friend Elena and Matt was just like a best friend to her, she could see Elena Gilbert was getting tired of the relationship. Hell everyone saw it besides Matt. She told Elena not to drag him alone and to let him go. But it didn't seem like she was trying.

Bonnie was taken out her thought as she felt like someone or something was watching her. She bit her lip as she hurried to her car.

Just a few more feet.

Almost there,

The thoughts ran through her mind

Finally getting to her car, she reaches into her bag, rummaging through for her keys when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Out came a yelp from Bonnie

Bonnie put her hand over her heart realizing it was no one, well besides a stranger

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said the man. Bonnie stared at the man, for some reason it as something off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it "Well …you had left your keys on the table in there.." he had his hand out with her keys in his hand.

Bonnie slowly reach her hand out to retrieve her keys, taking it quickly as her hand felt the cold medal of her keys "thank y-" before Bonnie got to finish her sentence the light went off on the parking lot.

Bonne looked around barely able to see anything anywhere. "What the hell," she says as she turns back to the guy. Just this guy that she was looking at wasn't the same guy. He had piercing red eyes, black veins under his eyes and fangs! Yes FANGS! Bonnie stared at him in horror.

Turning around as quickly as Bonnie could with her keys in her hand she shoved the keys in the lock only to be grabbed and pushed across the parking lot.

Bonnie looked up, able to see through the dark, she made out figure seeing him getting closer. Looking to see if there was anything that she could use, she spotted her pepper spray that she had , had in her bag. Grabbing it just as the guy grabs her leg she pulled the tab off, pressing down on the can.

"Ahh you damn bitch!" the guy yelled covering it eyes, seeing it was a good time run, Bonnie got up with all her might running to her car.

"when I get you I'm going to suck all your blood and tear you apart," he spitted out, rubbing his eyes angrily .

Running with all Bonnie had, she saw the light flick on and she crashed into a body .

"Now, Now," Damon Salvtore said as he let the girl go "shouldn't you be after someone a little older, not someone who probably just got license yesterday?"he grinned. He looked back at the girl seeing she was scared to death.

"I found her first you piece o- ," began the angry voiced vampire, as Damon looked at the scared girl.

"You might want to close your eyes," Damon said to the girl, before he looked at the vampire "Someone should learn about their language," Damon flashed over to the vampire only to rip his head off and throw him over in the woods.

Flashing back to the girl who had her hand over her eyes, he had smirked as he looked at her "you can take your hand down now." Watching the girl take her hand off of her eyes "you know you're a very tough girl, usually most girl would've just scream and let themselves get bitten" he chuckled as he kept on looking at her. He couldn't help but notice how her soft her caramel skin looked, her heart shaped face, and crooked lips. With her dark green round eyes and brown curly hair.

"I-Ah-I," Bonnie couldn't help but stutter considering what just happen.

"spit it out , " he said .

"Thank you,"

Nodding, he felt a little weird. I mean Damon Salvatore helping some random human being. It was just seeing her actually fight back instead of staying on the ground and begging the vampire not to kill her actually made him want to help her.

"He-e He ," she felt herself stutter, Damon gave her a look "was a vampire!"

"So he was?" He grins showing his canines, Bonnie eyes widen as she saw them, stepping back slowly from the vampire.

Damon rolled his eyes "I'm not going to bite you, "she felt a relief "Because I already ate," he grinned wider hearing her gasp.

Bonnie bit her lip "I have to get home…my Grams would worry," Bonnie bit her lip. It wasn't a total lie she did have to get home but not Grams.

Damon shrugged "I did my hero duty for the year," he eyed the girl, watching as she beginned to pick her thing off the ground. He mentally shooked his head as he flashed to get all her stuff off the ground.

Bonnie jumped as she looked up and they guy had her bag in his hand handing it to her. Hesitantly taking it and slipping it over her shoulder.

"Thank again…."she stop not knowing his.

"Damon,"

"Damon..Well I'm Bonnie..Bonnie Bennett,"

As soon as she said the name it hit him. _Bennett_. He should've figured that out, she had a bit of Emily appearance. Her head strong look. He was glad he happens to passing by Mystic Grill when everything went down. Looking down at the girl, seeing she had a few scratches on her, probably from getting pushed.

"Thanks again Damon," she repeated.

Damon nodded coming closer to Bonnie

Bonnie stared up at him as he came closer "you should get home and clean yourself up since you fell while you were on your way to your car," Damon said slowly as he stared at her in the eyes compelling her.

Bonnie stood there looking in space, she blinked a few times and looked around. She shooked her head slightly trying to remember what happen but all she remembers was falling , turning she walks to her car and getting in.

As Bonnie stared her car and looks up her attention went to a black crow that stood in the middle of the parking lot. Something about it caught her attention. Staring at for a few more seconds she finally pulls out of Mystic Grill parking lot.

Damon watched as Bonnie pulled out. "See you later Bonnie," he says to himself, flapping his wings and soared in the dark night sky.


End file.
